sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Fandom
Total Pokemon Fandom (TPF) '''is an upcoming original show created by Andrew Laspesa (AndrewTheUncommon). This show is the proposed 3rd season to SBF's popular show Total Pokemon Island, and is the follow-up to Total Pokemon Emerald & Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew. This time the season revolves around 26 Pokemon, bringing back 15 contestants from TPI, 1 contestant from TPE, and 10 new contestants, as they compete on a starship that travels them to several challenges based on several popular franchises for a $100,000,000 prize. The season is expected to premiere sometime in 2020. Plot 4 years after the events of Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew, 29 Pokemon (15 from TPI, 1 from TPE, and 13 new contestants) compete as "fans" on Starship Total Pokemon, where they are split into 3 teams and must compete in several challenges based on popular franchises as the starship takes them to several franchise themed worlds every week. The winning team will win invicibility and the 1st place team will get a night in the Captain's Lodge, while the 3rd place team must go to the Game Boy Ceremony where 1 member of their team will be voted off. The winner will receive $100,000,000, as opposed to the prize of $1,000,000 from the previous 2 seasons. Cast and Characters All of the characters are voiced by AndrewTheUncommon '''Starship Total Pokemon Crew: * Captain [[Shaymin (Sky Forme)|'Shaymin (Sky Forme)']]'-'''The host of Total Pokemon Fandom. * '''First Officer Garchomp'-The chef of TPF and assistant to Shaymin in challenges. * Lieutenant Commander Porygon-Z-The co-host of TPI and assistant to Shaymin in challenges. * [[Wailord Of Losers|'Wailord Of Losers']]'-'''The Wailord the contestants must go on when they are eliminated that takes them home. * '''Lieutenant Commander Blissey-'''The nurse of TPF and runs the infirmary. * '''Lieutenant Delibird'-The ship's science officer. * Lieutenant Beedrill-The ship's pilot * Second Officer Skarmory-The ship's engineer. * Ensign Jirachi-The ship's navigator. Contestants: Team Star Wars: * [[Typhlosion|'Typhlosion']]'-'"The Overconfident" (Team Captain) * [[Raichu|'Raichu']]-"The Cool Kid" * [[Skitty|'Skitty']]-"The Valedictorian" * [[Fraxure|'Fraxure']]-"The Adventurer" * Shelgon-"The Survivor" * [[Fennekin|'Fennekin']]-"The Fiery Strategist" * Cursola-"The Horror Fiend" * Larvesta-"The Popular Twin" * Aipom-"The Insane" * Shiny Ralts-"The Gamer" Team Star Trek: * [[Shiny Lucario|'Shiny Lucario']]-"The Heroic" (Team Captain) * [[Marshtomp|'Marshtomp']]-"The Culinary Expert" * [[Minccino|'Minccino']]-"The Otaku" * [[Totodile|'Totodile']]-"The Hungry" * Chikorita-"The Femme Fatale" * [[Chespin|'Chespin']]-"The Genius" * [[Froakie|'Froakie']]-"The Sci-Fi Nut" * Absol-"The Alternative" * Galarian Ponyta-"The Enigma" Team Battlestar: * [[Haunter|'Haunter']]-"The Evil" (Team Captain) * [[Dewott|'Dewott']]-"The Broken" * [[Charizard|'Charizard']]-"The Punk Rocker" * [[Ivysaur|'Ivysaur']]-"The Southern Alcoholic" * [[Grovyle|'Grovyle']]-"The Wise Guy" * [[Glaceon|'Glaceon']]-"The Sweet Girl" * [[Leafeon|'Leafeon']]-"The Historian" * Spritzee-"The Cute" * Shiny Larvesta-"The Unpopular Twin" * Alolan Vulpix-"The Aspiring Writer" Production The season began production after the completion under the title of Total Pokemon Game Zone (TPGZ), with the theme being challenges based on video games. While Andrew comtemplated retiring from TPI making in 2015 to 2016, the show's production went on indefinite hold. The future of the show depends on his ultimate decision, but in August 2016 the show was retooled as Total Pokemon Fandom, instead revolving around challenges based on popular franchises in geek culture, while retaining the same cast as the original concept, although adding in an extra character from TPI (Ivysaur), making the cast up to 26. In February 2020, the show's production was revived with a revised intro being released, with some cast changes occuring (Rotom being swapped out for Cursola) and 3 new add-ons (Alolan Vulpix, Shiny Ralts and Galarian Ponyta), bringing the total to 29 campers. Trivia *The season acts as both a sequel season and soft reboot of the series, as many contestants have had personality overhauls compared to their TPI personalities. *This is the 1st season of Total Pokemon to feature twins competing in the game (in this case Larvesta & Shiny Larvesta). *This is the 1st season where a contestant joins the game fully evolved where they had an existing previous form at the time of the season's release (in this case Cursola). *Several characters' personality titles have changed this season (Typhlosion from "The Horny" to "The Overconfident", Glaceon from "The Attractive" to "The Sweet Girl", Shelgon from "The Brash" to "The Survivor", Dewott from "The Leader" to "The Broken", Mincinno from "The Sick" to "The Otaku", Marshtomp from "The Awesome" to "The Culinary Expert", Ivysaur from "The Southerner" to "The Southern Alcoholic" and Charizard from "The Tomboy" to "The Punk Rocker"). *Ivysaur was originally not supposed to compete, but was added late into production by Andrew because he wanted to have a character similar to Scott from Total Drama ''and already had a Southerner from Season 1. *The 2020 productioon revival led to some changes in the cast. Rotom was replaced with Cursola (as Andrew no longer wanted to do the Multiple Personality trope) and Galarian Ponyta, Shiny Ralts and Alolan Vulpix were added to the cast to bring the cast total to 29. *The teams for this season are named after popular science fiction franchises: Team Star Wars (''Star Wars), Team Star Trek (Star Trek) and Team Battlestar (Battlestar Galactica) *Each member of the crew of Starship Total Pokemon are given titles similar to those of the U.S.S. Enterprise crew from Star Trek. Category:Shows Category:Total Pokemon